ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad's Test
Synopsis After Yellow has just been kidnapped by Eon, Vilgax and Mad Ben, Yellow must now go head-to-head against Mad Ben in his "test." Plot episode begins in Yellow's cell where he woke up before. It has been 3 minutes since the ending of the first episode. Yellow is sittling in his cell, contemplating which alien to use. He walks back and forth from his cell to the top view of the field. Yellow: Hmmm... what should I do? There's a lot of room so maybe Fastball... bu tthere's also a lot of junk in there. stops for a moment, gasps and smiles Yellow: I got it! runs down to the lower field where he is met with a long corridor with gates at the end. He walks to the gates, and the closer he gets, the gates start to rise. Ben reaches the outside world with a lot of lights and cheering people in the stadium. Up top, he can see Vilgax and Eon. On the other side of the stadium's field, he spots Mad Ben. Mad Ben: Hope yer ready for a bruisin' mate. I ain't goin' easy on ye. Yellow: You don't need to. I've already got this planned out. loud horn is sounded and Mad Ben turns into Upgrade Upgrade: Well alright then! How 'bout this! Upgrade starts running to an old broken down trunk on the field, merges with it, and turns it into a monster truck with steel fangs in the front, blasters on the side, and spikes on the back. He honks the horn and it shakes the entire arena Upgrade: Let's see if you can beat Monsta' Trucka' Ben! Yellow Oh I think I can do that! presses the Omnitrix button, dials it to a crab-like silhouette, and slams down on it TRANSFORMATION: Like with Fastball, the background is yellow, and the Omnitrix disappears from Yellow's wrist. His hands and fingers soon create a claw on both hands. The screen moves to Yellow's head, which grows massivley. His eyes go full yellow as spikes grow on his eyebrows and around his mouth. Then, the screen moves to his feet, which both his feet split, creating four legs that soon shape into crab-like feet. Finally, the screen does a 360 rotate around Yellow, with the omnitrix on the belt, showing the full transformation of Braincrab! (Yellow's version of Brainstorm) screen flashes yellow as Braincrab stands before this giant monster truck. Braincrab: You might be wondering why I went into a Cerebrocrustacean instead of something like a To'Kustar, Tetramand or Vaxasaurian. Well I'll tell you. It's because I'm not like other Bens. I analyze the situation beforehand. And what better way to analyze than with... Braincrab! Upgrade: I don't care mate! Smalla' target equals bigga' win for me! Braincrab: That's where you're wrong. Analysis in progress: Possible weapons include: Steel pillar, apple core, manhole, glass shards. First move from Mad Ben: Drive towards me. Braincrab says that, Mad Upgrade Monster Truck starts driving towards him. Braincrab, with his electricity, uses the steel pillar to move the glass shards 5 ft. away from him. Mad Ben doesn't see the shards, drives into them, and rips all four of his tires. Braincrab: Evasion successful. Moving to hood of the car with steel pillar. picks the steel pillar with his brain and when the steel fangs open up, he shoves the pillar inside, jamming the fangs. Braincrab: Fang jam successful. Opening car hood. opens the car hood and picks up the apple core in front of him. He then jams the apple core into the engine inside, blowing it up. Braincrab: Engine explosion successful. Now to wait until he comes out from the car. waiting, Braincrab grabs the manhole shield. After a few seconds, Mad Upgrade screams and jumps out at Braincrab, hitting his head on the manhole. Braincrab: Estimated time unconcious: 10 minutes. The victor of this match is... he continues, the Omnitrix times out and Braincrab reverts back to Yellow Yellow: Me! Yellow Ben Tennyson! crowd cheers but boos at the same time. Vilgax jumps down from his seat to look at Yellow and Mad Ben. He smirks. Vilgax: Well done. Well done indeed. Using you Cerebrocrustacean isn't something a normal Ben Tennyson would do. You obviously know what you're doing... however, let Eon see your Omnitrix. Yellow could say anything, Eon grabs Yellow's wrist and looks through the Omnitrix. Eon: Only 10 aliens sir. Vilgax: As expected. Give him the Master Control. He'll need it. puts on a voice-changing chip to make it sound like Azmuth. Eon: (In Azmuth's Voice) Omnitrix. Access Master Control Yellow's Omnitrix: Access denied. Eon: Command Funcion Override Code 10. Access Master Control Yellow's Omnitrix: Override Accepted. Master Control is now unlocked with all Alien DNA. looks in amazement at the Omnitrix. Yellow: So... I have all the aliens now? Vilgax: Yes. Even some many Bens do not have. Yellow: Thank you.... M'lord... Now, let's see what we can transform into. presses the Omnitrix and sees many figures he's seen before. He then stops on a weird crystal-shaped silhouette Yellow: Ok... let's try this one! slams on the omnitrix TRANSFORMATION: The blackground is yellow, and Yellow spins around from his front to his back, where two blue crystals form on his back. We're then shown to Yellow's wrist, watchless as it turns from flesh and skin to gray stone. His hands turn the same blue color as his back crystals are. Then we're shown Yellow's face, which also turnes stone with the blue crystal in the center. His eyes also form together to make one eye. There also is one crystal that grows ontop of his head. Finally, we're seen a full body view of this new alien with 2 more crystals growing from his upper chest and the Omnitrix in the middle. At last, Polarstone (Yellow's Chromastone) is revealed! screen flashes yellow as Polarstone looks at himself. Polarstone: Woah... a Crystalsapien? But I thought Petrosapiens were the only gemstone lifeform in the universe. Mad Ben: (Fully concious) ''Naw there's plen'y more. An' good fight mate. Din't expect to get beaten easilly. Seems I'm gettin' too much like the Prime bastard 'imself. '''Polarstone': Yea... good fight to you to. Perhaps we should have a rematch one day. Now, maybe you could do me a favor? Mad Ben: Sure, wut is it? Polarstone: Turn into an alien that can be useful in helping me figure out what this thing does. Mad Ben: Oh I got the perfect alien. One sec' mate. Ben presses his omnitrix, dials NRG and slams down on it. He transforms into Mad NRG NRG: Now stand still, as I blast my radioactive laser beam at you. Polarstone: Wait wha- Polarstone could continue, Mad NRG fires a radioactive laser right at Polarstone. He doesn't know what to do, and in the process, gets knocked down by the laser. Polarstone: Agh! What the heck man! N'RG': Oh come on. You vant to know zis alien better? Zen do somezing! NRG keeps hitting him with laser beams and after 3 or 4 more hits, Polarstone puts his hands to his face, palms facing outwards Polarstone: Stop! Stop! I give! Polarstone puts his hands out, he no longer feels the pain, but some sort of strange energy inside him. He looks at himself, glowing multiple colors. Polarstone: Wh-what the? What's this? Well whatever it is, it'll work! NRG fires another laser as Polarstone puts his hands out. A rainbow-ish beam comes from his hands, colliding with the laser beam from Mad NRG NRG: Yes... yes! Zat's it! Keep going! uses a push force on his hand and the beam gets bigger and thicker. It overpowers the laser beam from Mad NRG and NRG falls to the ground, laughing. Both Polarstone and Mad NRG timeout and turn back to Yellow and Mad Ben. By this time, Vilgax and Eon are long gone. Mad Ben: Well done mate! How do ye' feel? Yellow: Not bad! I think I'm good here. Mad Ben: Good. Just just rememba that I'm yer boss. And, I'm sorry about yellin' at'cha earlia. It's me job and I gotta do it around the Lord. But I do think we'll be in good hands. Yellow: I kinda don't trust you right now but... I'll fogive you. So how long until Eon and our Lord leave? Mad Ben: I think they're leavin' tonight to anotha' dimension. I dunno what they're doin' but we'll be free from them. We can do more trainin' lata' with s'more of yer new aliens. Yellow: Ok. Thanks man. Mad Ben: Now hurry back into yer cell. It's close to lights out. Yellow: Ok. walks back to the cell, still looking at the omnitrix and all it's new aliens. Yellow: Y'know... this place ain't have bad... I think I'll be fine here. screen cuts to black and the credits roll Noteworthy Events Major Events *Polarstone makes his first appearance. *Braincrab makes his first appearance *Mad Ben's Upgrade makes his first appearance. *Yellow recieves the Master Control. Characters *Yellow *Mad Ben Villains *Vilgax *Eon Aliens Used 'Yellow' *Braincrab *Polarstone 'Mad Ben' *Mad Upgrade *Mad NRG Trivia *Mad NRG was actually introduced back in Ben 10 Omniverse when he was attacking revolting citizens of Benwood, *Braincrab's battle analysis goes back to Ben Prime's battle with The Vengers **The apple core was in Prime's battle analysis. Category:Episodes